creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Temple Chest
Basic Information The Hidden Temple Chest is a storage chest the size of half a block in yellow and turquoise colors that can store 45 stacks of items. This is 15 slots less than the free Grand Arctek Chest has to offer. Hidden Temple Chests were implemented as part of the Hidden Temple Super Bundle with update R38 on February 3rd 2017. They have a Aztec-like stylized face in pinkish-brown colors embedded at the chest's base that fits the general colors and style of Hidden Temple Walls and other blocks with the same theme. These storage chests were granted 12 more slots with update R33 on August 2nd 2016, and were granted 13 more slots of storage space with update R55 on August 22nd 2018 - at the same time the crafting recipe was changed and now requires Arcstones as an additional ingredient. How to obtain Hidden Temple Chests can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle in the Store. Hidden Temple Chests cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Receiving already crafted Hidden Temple Chests from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Packs will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. Already crafted Hidden Temple Chests are included in the Hidden Temple Pack and building kits for Mayan Blueprints, but these Item Packs do not contain the crafting recipe for this chest. Already crafted Hidden Temple Chests can also be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store). Simply obtaining already crafted objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The Hidden Temple Chest is part of the Hidden Temple Super Bundle (formerly called "Mayan Super Bundle") that was introduced to the Store with update R38 on February 3rd 2017, and can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. After buying the Hidden Temple Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this item will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft To craft one Hidden Temple Chest, you'll need: * 4 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 (blocks of) Wildwood, taken from Wildwood trees found in Jungle biomes, which does not require any Power Cells to be equipped * 1 (block of) grey Stone that can be mined from Mountains, rocky hillsides, recesses at rivers or on the Fossil layer underground accessible through Caves. Mining Stone does not require any Power Cells * 1 Arcstone obtainable from Keepas of any kind either by killing or pet-harvesting, or occasionally from daily Login Chests Please note that Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas will provide you with more Arcstones than common blue Keepas, but only when they are killed. How to use To use storage chests like Hidden Temple Chests, you will have to place and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. These chests do not need any free space above to be opened (in fact you won't see an opening-animation at all). A storage window with 45 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put all kinds of stuff, materials, liquids, blocks, objects and items, into these slots of Hidden Temple Chests from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking at the according icons in your inventory/bag. Hidden Temple Chests, even when filled, can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack that are placed the will face the same direction. Hidden Temple Chests cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside. They can now be fully rotated though, even when not having been emptied. After emptying them, you can pull Hidden Temple Chests even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission level is set low. How to use sorting shortkeys You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into Hidden Temple Chests from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking or dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Hidden Temple Chest and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. How to change settings You can name any Hidden Temple Chest individually (this label will be shown instead of "Hidden Temple Chest" when you look at the chest) by activating/opening this storage chest and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Hidden Temple Chest by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the chest. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this storage chest (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40, all storage containers are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to, so they will only be accessable by you and players with higher ranks than you on the respective player claim or game world. If set to "visitor", everyone can access your Hidden Temple Chests and can even take them away. Only on player claims a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank to access this storage chest, but not to take it away. By simply moving your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner, you can access a "Transfer History" that lists the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Hidden Temple Chest. Display Like all placeable items, Hidden Temple Chests can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Hidden Temple Altars, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Storage chests like Hidden Temple Chests cannot be filled with any item nor can they be rotated when on display. Trivia If you have placed any Hidden Temple Chests on a Creativerse game world before August 22nd 2018 and want to gain access to their new larger storage space (45 instead of 32 like before), you will have to empty them, pick them up (as said no Power Cell is required to "pull" any of them) and then place them again in order to be able to use the larger number of slots. Hidden Temple Chests have only offered 20 storage slots in even earlier versions of the game before August 2016. If you are a returning player who has played the game before that, you will get access to 45 slots and also to the new functions like the transfer history and permission settings after emptying your Hidden Temple Chests, picking them up and placing them again. The same goes for Wood Book Shelves, Wood Chests, Stone Chests, Arctek Chests and the three variants of Christmas Holiday Gift Boxes as well. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Storage Category:Hidden Temple Category:Premium